


Wolves sing too

by Moonstruck9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Briam, Glee AU, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Not a Crossover, Romance, background sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruck9/pseuds/Moonstruck9
Summary: Liam is having a hard time adapting to his new high school. He fantasizes about joining the glee club, but he is too scared to do it. Will a certain gorgeous member of the club be able to give him the final push to make him join?





	Wolves sing too

**Author's Note:**

> THE USUAL DISCLAIMER! READ ME!
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf, the setting or the characters. 
> 
> This story is heavily influenced by Glee (obviously), but it is NOT a crossover. There will be werewolf shenanigans later on. 
> 
> I'm Spanish and English is hard. Keep that in mind, just in case. 
> 
> Leave a kudo and/or a comment if you like the story to let me know if I should keep on writing!
> 
> The E is for language, violence and potential smut later on. I'll try to leave a notice beforehand just in case. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Liam sighed as he leaned against the door of the choir room and listened to the harmonies that echoed in the empty hallway. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t muster the courage to step in there and sign up for the glee club. He had always loved music, and it would be a great opportunity to make some new friends. And God knows he could use a couple of friends. Or just one. Being the new kid was tough. His stepfather had just gotten a job at Beacon Hills Hospital and they had to move immediately. At least the academic year had just started and he wouldn’t have to do much catching up. The problem was that, after a week in his new high school, he had only talked to other people to ask for a pen. And he didn’t think that joining the club would help his already inexistent popularity. He absentmindedly hummed along to the melody and just stood there for the remainder of the session.

The sound of chairs being moved and footsteps startled him. Had they already finished? He had planned to sneak away before they came out of the room to avoid awkward stares. He looked around desperately and decided to pretend to be trying to open one of the lockers, even though his was fairly far from there. With a little luck, no one would notice him. When he heard the door opening, he started fumbling with the lock, silently praying for everyone to go away. He had always been a little socially awkward, but since coming to the new high school his shyness seemed to have gotten worse. The members of the glee club walked down the hallway chatting and laughing and he couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy. He was so lost in thought that he almost jumped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, but I’m pretty sure that’s not your locker” he turned around, feeling his cheeks and his neck burn.

“Wh–What?” he gulped loudly and he heard a soft chuckle coming from the girl that had just talked to him. “O-Oh… Hm… I must’ve gotten lost. Sorry.” He tried to walk away but the redhead hadn’t finished yet.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not mad or anything, but you’re lucky Jackson hasn’t caught you messing with his things. He’s not the most easy–going person around. Like, he isn’t easy–going at all.”

Liam recognized the girl, he had seen her walking inside the choir room a couple of times during the last week, although he didn’t know her name. At least she didn’t seem… hostile. “I–I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”

“You said you’ve gotten lost, are you new? I’m Lydia. Hey, would you like to join the glee club? We’re always looking for members.” She looked at him, her hazel eyes bright and wide and full of hope. It was an intimidating stare.

“I–I don’t know…” he started to say, but she cut him off right away.

“Come on, come by tomorrow and see if you like it. You can decline later if it’s not your thing.” She seemed so excited that Liam didn’t know how he could say no to her “Please?”

“Okay…”

“Perfect! I gotta go, see you tomorrow then!” She rushed off towards the exit, her bright red hair dancing behind her like a flame.

“I’m Liam, by the way” He shouted, realizing he hadn’t introduced himself. She just turned for a second and smiled at him.

The boy let his back hit the lockers and sighed loudly. God, that girl was pretty, and Liam had a feeling that she was used to having her way with people. At least she seemed nice. But what had he gotten himself into? Now he had to attend glee club the next day, and he didn’t know if he was ready for it. But, if he declined her invitation now, how would he manage to join later? He didn’t have a choice. He decided to go home and think about it a little more carefully.

He had dinner with his mum that night. His stepdad had a late shift. He stayed silent most of the evening, playing with his food while he thought about what he would do the next day. Usually he was more cheerful than that at home. He could feel his mother’s worried gaze on him. She knew he was having a hard time adapting to the new school after moving to Beacon Hills so abruptly. She had tried talking to him about it, but he had brushed off the subject. His relationship with his parents wasn’t the best lately, what with the moving and his IED incident last April. However, he still loved them, and he knew they cared about him. He hugged her before going to his room to let her know everything would be alright… eventually, at least.

He let himself fall on top of his bed and looked at his phone longingly. He had no new messages. He was surprised how his old friends had forgotten about him after only a week after moving. No one cared to ask him how he was doing nor did they tell him that they missed him. He could feel a surge of anger rushing through his body, swelling in a tight knot inside his chest. His knuckles turned white from gripping his phone. His mind went back to the sessions he had had with his therapist, trying to remember his voice telling him to take deep breaths and empty his mind. He managed to control the impulse of throwing his phone against the mirror and slowly calmed himself. A couple of tears escaped his eyes. He felt frustrated and sad and pathetic. It was around 12:30 when he finally fell asleep.

The next day he got yelled at by a teacher for not paying attention during the lesson, but his mind was already on the glee club lesson. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, he was incredibly nervous. And, at the same time, he was excited. He had been listening to their rehearsals for a week, imagining he was in there with them, singing, dancing, having a good time and, more importantly, making friends.

However, when the time to step into the choir room came, he froze. He already had his hand on the doorknob, but he just couldn’t open the door. He had decided to leave and apologize to Lydia later. If she ever talked to him again, that is. He was about to walk away when he heard someone calling his name.

“Ah, you must be Liam. Lydia told me you would be coming.” This time, he did jump. These glee kids were trying to kill him. He turned around to see probably the most gorgeous boy in the school smirking at him. “I’m Brett. Sorry, I saw you standing there and I just couldn’t resist trying to sneak up on you.”

Liam coughed trying to regain composure while he studied that smug smile on the other boy’s face. Did all the members of the club look like models? At least, this Brett didn’t seem to be hostile either. “That was a shitty apology, but I’ll take it.” Damn, he was tall. Liam couldn’t take his eyes off the taller boy’s face. Brett laughed and put a hand on his shoulder and winked at him –he could’ve sworn his heart had just melted– and motioned towards the door.

“You were right, Lyds, he is really cute when he’s scared” Brett said as they entered the choir room and Liam felt himself turning into a human tomato.

“I told you!”

“Come on, guys” a dark-haired boy was looking at him with pity from the other side of the room “He’s not going to come back if you make fun of him.”

“Ugh Scott, we’re just messing around!” the redhead rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Liam. She seemed genuinely happy to see him in the choir room. “Seriously, I’m so glad you came, I wasn’t sure I had convinced you yesterday”

They chatted idly while they waited for the rest of the members of the club to arrive. For the first time in over a week, Liam smiled. Truly smiled. Everyone in the club seemed to be nice and welcoming. For a change, he felt included. It was like a giant weight lifting of his shoulders. Could he have found his place in Beacon Hills?

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! This was a pilot of sorts to see if the idea catches on. The next chapters may (or may not) be longer.


End file.
